


Learn To Write

by calumTraveler



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ONESHOT] She feels sorry for the Uniform that can't talk, so she decides to teach him how to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Write

It was hard to believe that she, Jakuzure, Nonon, was feeling sorry for a uniform.

Matoi, Ryuuko, had fallen unconscious after the whole “Congratulations! You’re a Life Fiber Hybrid!” thing, leaving the Kamui, Senketsu, alone with its thoughts.

And that had been how it had been for the last few days.

Everyone who saw Senketsu attempting to talk to them always said “Poor thing, I’m sorry I don’t understand” and the Kamui had resigned itself with a sighing motion once more.

Nonon decided she was going to change that.

But the how was something that eluded her until her Symphony Regalia finally broke down that she finally figured out what to do with regards to seeing what Senketsu could do with writing.

“Oi, Uniform,” she called out one morning as she entered Matoi’s room in the Nudist Beach base, with her old uniform stuffed underneath her arm along with a few metal poles.

Senketsu turned and motioned a raised eyebrow with its one eye. Confusion, that much was obvious.

What did she want, it was probably asking.

“Do you know how to write?”

The look of confusion increased for the uniform, and then its one eye blinked before it shook itself left to right to indicate “No” or perhaps “No idea” or even “Never tried.”

Nonon grinned as she marched over to Ryuuko’s bed, turned her back to it, and sat down. “Since I don’t know what you meant by that shake, we’re going to find out!”

* * *

Senketsu watched in confusion as Nonon took the metal poles, which had bent ends, and pushed them together into a loose frame, then stretched the remains of her goku uniform over it, attaching it by sewing the loose edges around the metal poles with a needle and some normal thread.

Then, she handed him the needle expectantly.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked.

She sat there for a moment, then sighed, “Okay, you’re probably pretty confused right now, so here’s my idea. Take the needle, and use it to write on the board.”

He glanced at the white-cloth covered board, then at the needle she was offering.

“You want me to write with a needle?” He asked, incredulously. “What do you want me to write with it? Myself?”

“C’mon, what’s so hard to get about it?” Nonon scowled. “Take the needle already!”

“Fine,” Senketsu took the needle with a quick motion and quickly loosed a few threads to hold it in his right ‘hand’, and then grabbed the ‘board’ with his left ‘hand.’

For a few moments he sat there, looking at this trying to figure out what to do next.

“So…I take it that shake meant you just don’t know how to write then?” Nonon asked after a moment.

“No, I don’t believe I do,” Senketsu added a shake to indicate that.

“Alright, figured that,” And then she brandished a notebook and a pen from…somewhere? Where had those come from? Beyond the Standard Issue Nudist Beach Uniform, the only place they could have been was underneath her hat, Senketsu guessed. “So I’ll draw, you copy!”

And so the lesson began.

Mimicking the shapes Nonon drew and associating them with letters and words was easy enough- the first hard part was figuring out how to write without using too much of his own life-fibers.

Senketsu scowled slightly at the other hard part.

The uniform’s Life Fibers were putting up resistance against his- making it appear that he simply was having a hard time pushing the needle through the rather thin fabric.

But perhaps…

Once he’d gotten some of his Fibers inside the ruined uniform, he quickly began to manipulate the existing fibers and tried to incorporate them into himself.

Whatever trick it was that he’d figured out, it caused the white cloth to suddenly shift to pure black and shift anything golden to red.

“Woah,” Nonon did a double take. “That was pretty cool!”

“I’ve got to agree with that,” Senketsu blinked his one eye, not quite sure what he just did…

At least it made the writing easier.

* * *

Almost a month after Ryuuko had gone into her coma, Senketsu was able to write on the board without actually needing a needle- instead manipulating the fibers inside of it to simply spell out whatever it was he needed to say.

With Satsuki missing, and Raygo out causing trouble Senketsu had little else to do beyond watching Ryuuko’s status, or aimlessly wandering the base, randomly chatting with anyone who he felt like talking with.

Mako’s mother even clapped her hands and ‘daw’ed before saying “You’re so cute with that little board!”

“I’m not cute- I’m Adorabloodthirsty!!” He countered in large, blocky letters.

His grasp of Writing words was still somewhat shaky, but at least people now could understand what it was he was trying to say. That said, his lessons with Nonon still continued, although by this point it was more them conversing and her occasionally scolding him for a grammatical error.

“So I’m heading back to the Academy on the next mission,” Nonon said. “We’ve gotten some rumors of survivors in the slums, so we’re going to check it out.”

“I zee,” Senketsu wrote, “do you think that Zatzuki might have ezcaped?”

“Your S’s are Z’s again,” Nonon corrected. “Flip ’em, an’ curve ’em.”

He did just that, adding an apology on there as well.

“I guess? Who knows. We’re just checking things out for now.” She shrugged, “If Satsuki-sama’s out there, then I guess…” Nonon looked thoughtful for a moment, “Well, if Satsuki-sama’s escaped, then Raygo’s gonna be comin’ at us with everything she’s got.”

* * *

But when she did, they would be ready. When Satsuki escaped, and a possessed-by-Junketsu Ryuuko came after the Nudist Beach ship, it was not Satsuki who donned Senketsu to fight Ryuuko off, but Nonon.

They couldn’t read each others minds, but with a set of predetermined letters woven into Nonon’s skin,  Senketsu could rapidly spell out a sentence, and Nonon would understand. She didn’t need to speak in return, though.

With a set of fibers woven into her arms,  connected to the muscles of her fingers by only the shakiest of bonds, Nonon could fight just as well as Ryuuko had with a synch rate that was faster than if Satsuki had tried without any plan at all. Nonon simply twitched a finger that meant one thing or another, and Senketsu would understand.

Together, they were able to keep Ryuuko distracted long enough for Mako and Satsuki to disable Junketsu, and free Ryuuko out from under its control.

* * *

Hours, maybe barely a day later, when the fighting was all over and all life fibers had seemingly been destroyed, Nonon found the writing board in the remains of the giant boat stabbed into the ruined halls of the academy.

And surprisingly, the cloth was still black, and still had red words forming on it.

_‘Took you long enough.’_

And it was with a hopeful glee that Nonon took the board to Ryuuko to show her that, somehow, despite all odds, a fragment of Senketsu had survived the final fight.

It may have been a little weird to see Ryuuko hugging a cloth covered frame and talking excitedly to it… actually, no, it was perfectly normal, all things considered.

At least now other people could ‘hear’ the other side of the conversation by simply looking at the board of cloth’s rapidly changing writing.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a sappy thing that I’ve been toying with off and on over the many months since Kill la Kill first ended. Nonon and Senketsu never really interacted at all, but for some reason I wanted to write them doing something together. The first problem was the communication barrier, and then suddenly the whole thing became about that. There are probably a whole lot of other ripples that butterfly out from Senketsu learning to write, but the main one that counted for me (without this spiraling out into a multi-chapter thing) was that if Senketsu hid a stash of his fibers somewhere without even really knowing it, then he could survive to some degree, even if he’s no longer a functioning uniform.


End file.
